


Stage Fright

by phanwhiskerslove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanwhiskerslove/pseuds/phanwhiskerslove
Summary: Dan held the microphone tightly, feeling his throat close up.Phil knew something was wrong and ushered Dan quickly off the stage.





	Stage Fright

The day was here.

The day where Interactive Introverts has begun. 

The first tour day was now here in a matter of months. 

Dan and Phil could hear their fans singing the songs they've chosen as they stomped their feet and clapped their hands together.

Phil was excited to preform, meanwhile Dan was merely anxious.

* * *

 10 minutes left until the show was going to start and Dan was getting more anxious.

"Do you have everything memorized?" Phil asked as he tied his shoes.

Dan looked at Phil and smiled. "Yes, Phil.."

Phil grinned and got up. "Don't worry Dan. If TATINOF was a huge success, Interactive Introverts will be too."

Dan nodded softly, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

The audience was now chanting their names. They were ready for them, but Dan wasn't ready for the audience. He felt like breaking down and leaving the building their show was taking place at. He knew that doing that would be wrong, so he didn't.

* * *

 

3 minutes left, and the audience was now screaming their names. 

Phil grinned widely as he looked at Dan. 

Dan was now sweating profusely. Their audience was excited, but Dan didn't wanna mess up in front of them. He looked over at Phil and smiled back. 

Time flew by pretty fast and as soon as you knew it, the audience was now counting down to 1. 

Dan and Phil entered the stage as the audience screamed with delight. Hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of fans had come to see them. 

Dan was handed a microphone from Phil as he stood next to Dan.

Silence and all the eyes focused on Dan. 

Dan's heart was pounding. His vision was spinning as his mind was playing tricks on him. His mind made him think the audience was booing at him and Phil was outraged by him for ruining the show. 

Dan held the microphone tightly, his throat closing up. 

Phil knew something was wrong and quickly ushered Dan off the stage.

* * *

 

Dan was now breaking down in tears, his head laying against Phil's shoulder.

Phil brushed Dan's hair, frowning. "Dan... Why are you scared?"

Dan looked at Phil, lifting his head up slowly. He calmed down and starting speaking to Phil. "It has been a while since we've preformed on a stage tour. I've forgotten how it felt and I don't wanna mess up in front of the fans."

Phil laughed gently and stroked Dan's cheek. "Aw, Bear... Our fans would never be mad at you. Now, come on, we have a show to preform."

Dan grinned and got up. He ran back onto the stage, alongside Phil. He grabbed the microphone and spoke in it. For the rest of the show, Dan didn't feel anxious nor sick out of his mind. Instead, he felt safe in front of their fans and Phil. 

Once the show was over, Phil looked at Dan. "So, how do you feel?"

He grinned at Phil. "Better then before. Thanks, Philly." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading my first phanfiction on here!  
> Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
